


Professor Haydens gullegris

by Monokerus



Series: Esme Silverforce i Jorvikisk anda [13]
Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monokerus/pseuds/Monokerus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vad hände?" frågade jag försiktigt och kände att min senaste bild av Alberta som en anka försvann iväg från all rimlighet.<br/>"Jag skulle bara klappa henne", hulkade Kellie. "Men hon fräste och visade huggtänderna och hoppade mot mig..."<br/>Huggtänder?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor Haydens gullegris

   "BURKMASKAR OCH INSEKTSMOS!"

   Jag hade tänkt rida upp till New Hillcrest med dagens skörd av arkeologiska fynd (Frank Einstein hade varit stolt över mitt arbete), men Professor Haydens ilskna utrop fick mig att stanna upp på vägen inne i Spegelträsket. Kanske han behövde hjälp?

   Ash var tydligen inne på mitt spår, för han vände självmant in i vildmarken, mot Haydens läger.

   Synen som mötte oss var närmast katastrofal. Tältet var nerrivet, kitteln omkullslagen, böcker kastade åt alla håll, avbrutna pennor låg utspridda och ett provrör i plast seglade förbi oss i vattnet vid stranden och försvann bort mot akvedukten till Grytan.

   Hayden själv kokade av ilska, och jag undrade om det här varit en så bra idé ändå.

   "Jaha, så du är här igen? Ungdomar, hmpf!"

   "Hej professorn. Kan jag hjälpa dig med något?"

   "Hjälpa? _Hjälpa_? _Ser_ du inte min misär? Så illa som det är kan det lika gärna få vara!"

   "Sluta upp nu professorn, jag vet att du inte menar det egentligen", sade jag och gled ner från Ashs rygg. "Jag hjälper dig att städa upp här."

   Hayden fortsatte att vresigt muttra för sig själv, men då jag började städa upp släppte han lite på garden och traskade grumpet runt för att hjälpa mig.

   "Vad är det som har hänt här egentligen?" frågade jag då jag lyckats räta upp tältet igen, samtidigt som Ash knuffade upp Haydens kittel från strandkanten genom att med försiktiga hovslag puffa upp den som en fotboll. Med en sista, lite hårdare kick hamnade kitteln upprätt och Ash frustade förnöjt innan han ställde sig för att beta.

   "Alberta", grymtade Hayden. "Men det var inte meningen, hon blev bara lite upprörd. Hon dyker snart upp igen, min lilla prinsessa. Hon sitter säkert i ett träd här i närheten."

   Jag kikade automatiskt uppåt i hopp om att kanske få en skymt av henne. Jag visste fortfarande inte exakt vad Alberta var för något och nu började jag seriöst fundera på om hon var en apa.

   "Vill du att jag ska rida över till byn och se om hon gått hem?" föreslog jag milt.

   Det tog några sekunder innan Hayden verkade förstå att det skulle vara positivt för honom, och han grymtade något ohörbart till svar. Jag tog det som ett "ja" och började gå mot byn, med Ash strax travandes bakom mig för att komma ikapp.

   "Du anar inte hur nyfiken jag är på Alberta", sade jag till Ash och hoppade upp i farten då han kommit ikapp mig. Han slog med huvudet till svar, så kraftigt att jag fick grabba tag i silvermanen för att inte åka över på andra sidan av hans rygg.

   Dock är det så att det är väldigt svårt att leta efter något då man inte har en aning om vad man letar efter. Väl framme vid Haydens hus tog jag ett varv runt gården, kikade in genom fönster och sade "Alberta" lite halvhögt några gånger (jag tänkte då inte stå och skrika efter henne!) innan jag gav upp. Jag böjde mig för säkerhets skull ner och kikade in genom kattluckan innan jag bestämde att hon inte var här. Om inte apa, kanske kameleont?

   Medan jag låg på mage och kikade in genom Albertas kattlucka hörde jag ett skrik bakom mig. Jag hoppade upp och sprang över till Pamelas trädgård för bättre utsikt över byn, med Ash ivrigt lunkandes efter mig.

   Pamelas bin var på krigsstigen igen, och surrade runt i byn och skrämde livet ur en klar majoritet av invånarna. Pamela svor långa ramsor över Alberta, men då jag hjälpte henne genom att springa runt i byn och spraya sockervatten på hennes bin med hjälp av två blomsprutor (om man låtsades att man sprang runt och sköt på bovar i en cowboyfilm kände man sig inte riktigt lika löjlig) hörde jag henne fundera högt över varför Alberta varit så ilsken.

   "Alberta älskar att busa och riva omkull mina bikupor, men jag har nog aldrig sett henne så här arg", sade Pamela bekymrat och lutade sig mot sitt murade trädgårdsstaket då sista gruppen av bin börjat flyga hem till sina kupor igen. "Hon är ju hemskt snäll egentligen, trots att- men Kellie, vad har hänt?"

   Kellie, en flicka från byn, kom gåendes mot oss, hulkandes och med tårarna rinnandes nerför kinderna.

   "Alberta bet mig", snyftade hon, och höll ut sin ena hand, som var väldigt svullen men utan något riktigt bitmärke.

   "Åh Kellie", suckade Pamela, men hon försvann direkt in i sitt hus för att hämta sin förbandslåda.

   Kellie är visserligen känd för att vara både lättskrämd och en lipsill, men det där såg ut att göra _ont_.

   "Vad hände?" frågade jag försiktigt och kände att min senaste bild av Alberta som en anka försvann iväg från all rimlighet.

   "Jag skulle bara klappa henne", hulkade Kellie. "Hon älskar ju att bli klappad. Men hon fräste och visade huggtänderna och hoppade mot mig..."

    _Huggtänder?!_

   "Var såg du henne sist?" frågade jag genast, samtidigt som Pamela dök upp med en av sina hemmagjorda salvor.

   "Hon sprang förbi Mr Perch..."

   Jag vände genast om och sprang så fort jag kunde förbi Mr Perch, som tog ett steg bakåt för att undvika mig och nästan trillade av bryggan, såg mig omkring och upptäckte att en buske bakom Mr Perchs hus skakade.

   "Alberta...?"

   Ett klippande ljud hördes från busken.

   "Alberta, komsi komsi..."

   Och ut ur busken kom en hårig, fluffig, sexögd och, självklart, åttabent lila jättespindel, med en stor rosa rosett knuten om den stora kroppen. Jag blev så bestört att jag sjönk ner på knä framför djuret som klippte med sina långa huggtänder medan det stora huvudet lades på sned.

   "Är _du_ Haydens gullegris?!"

   Alberta pep högt.

   Varför var jag ens förvånad?


End file.
